Of Demons and Pie
by Michelle7
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with about what happens when the last piece of pie isn't Dean's. First Supernatural FanFic 3


**Dear Viewers,**

**I'm new to writing stories for the Supernatural fandom but I love the show and thought of this cute little one-shot! I hope it's up to your standards!**

**~Michelle**

* * *

As soon as I entered the diner, I heard Donna's usual greeting of, "Hello Winry, how are you this evening?"

I smiled brightly at her. "I'm great Donna, how are you?" I said sitting on a stool.

"I'm great, I'll have your order in a second."

This was a routine that had been in place since I was a little girl; I'd come in two or three times a week and order a slice of Donna's pie. No one's pie could compare to Donna's; it was simply the best. It didn't matter what kind of pie it was, it was always delicious. Of course I couldn't afford to come here every day but the times I could come in were nice. Right now the diner was mostly empty, except for two guys on the stools and a guy in a booth.

"Here you go sweetheart; cherry pie, you're favourite kind." Of course, even though all her pies were good, cherry pie was the best. "I had a feeling you'd be coming today and felt like you deserved something special for all you're hard work. Everyone appreciates what you do for the town-both the volunteering, your work at the hospital and your other duties." I knew what she referred to when she said that last bit. "This is the last piece and I saved it just for you."

"Aw, thanks Donna! You know how I love my cherry pie." I smiled up at her and dug in. It was, of course, mouthwateringly delicious. While I was eating, I felt like there was someone staring at me, but I was too focused on my pie to turn my head to look around. If someone was staring, it was rude of them to do so while I was eating. That's when I heard someone start talking next to me.

"Dean, leave the poor girl alone; so what if it's the last piece?"

I looked to my left where the voice was coming from and saw two guys there. The older looking one was staring at me — or more specifically the piece of pie — while the long haired one held his shoulder while looking at the first guy. I had never seen them before so they must have been travellers. I had a feeling this guy had wanted pie but Donna was saving me the last piece so there was none for him. "Did you want pie?"

"Yes. I wanted some pie very much. I love my pie." The older one said, giving me what I guess was his most charming smile.

I smiled mischievously back at him. "Did you want a bite of mine?"

His eyes widened, and in a casual tone he said, "Would I ever, if you're offering that is."

I got some onto the fork and made it seem like I was going to give him some — but I just placed the fork into my mouth and looked over at his slightly disheartened face. "Sorry, but I don't share my pie with just anyone."

He pouted; and I swear it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen a man do. It almost made me feel guilty about not giving him some of my pie.

"It's just pie Dean, get over it." The other guy said.

I couldn't believe he had said that. "For your information, it's not _just pie_. It's a cherry pie, which is probably the best kind of pie there is. And not only that, but it's one of Donna's pies; which are the best pies you'll ever have in your entire life. Once you have one of her pies you'll never be satisfied with any other pie that you have. So never say that it's just pie, because it's way more than that."

The guy with long hair just blinked in astonishment. "Wow Dean, she's just your type."

The one named Dean looked at me with that smile again and slid closer to me. "I'm Dean, and I feel exactly the same way; now while I haven't had one of Donna's pies, I have to say that pie is more than _just pie_." He placed his hand on his chest as he said this and tilted his head. "If I had the chance to try Donna's pie, I'd probably agree; I've had pie from about a hundred places and I already know where my favourite is — and I happen to go back to that place every chance I get. But if I find a new favourite in this place, I might have more incentive to come back to your quaint little town-especially if I got to see your pretty face again."

He was certainly a charmer — and was laying on the flattery quite heavily. "Winry Colt, and nice try Dean, but I know that all you want is a bite of my pie." I smirked at him.

"You got me." He held his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm a pie person through and through. And from one pie person to another, I'm sure you can empathize on how I feel about that last piece of pie."

I laughed. He was just too adorable for a man, I couldn't believe it. "Fine, one bite." I cut off a piece and held it out to him. he seemed wary at first, as if he thought I was going to take it from him again, and took the offered bite into his mouth. His face showed that of satisfaction and shock. "I told ya it's the best you'll ever have.

"Holy crap that was good. And you were right, that's the best pie I've ever had." He smiled at me brightly.

"I told you." I teased.

Suddenly I heard a yell from the man in the booth behind us. "It's burning! Why is it burning?"

I narrowed my eyes at the man and immediately stood up. I took him into the middle of the diner and when he couldn't move any further I knew my hunch was correct. "Donna, you know what to do. Boys, I reckon you best get out of here." I said to Dean and the other guy. Donna turned most of the lights out and closed the blinds, as well she turned off the open sign and locked the door. "So, you're the one who's been causing trouble. Demon."

He looked up and saw the glow in the dark Demon Trap that was on the ceiling. He looked back at me and growled. "And you're the hunter who's been interfering with my deals."

"'Fraid so." I pulled out the special gun that has been passed down in my family for generations. "This would kill you in an instant so I'd be as compliant as possible. Break all of the deals you've made in this town."

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because this bullet would end your life; permanently. Kind of like how you would burn up to a crisp if your bones were burned." I threatened.

"Alright, well, to be honest, I haven't made any. You—"

"Wait, wait, wait; you're a hunter?" I heard Dean ask behind me.

I looked back at him. "How'd you know?"

"We're hunters as well; you might have heard of us. We're the Winchesters."

My arms dropped to my sides and I slouched slightly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"The Winchesters? Damn, the boss would love to know you're here." The demon said.

"You, shut up." I said shooting him. He had told me what I wanted — whether the truth or not — and he no longer served a purpose here. He died instantly. "So, what are the infamous Winchesters doing in our little town?"

"Oh you know, sight seeing, travelling, demon hunting, the usual." Dean answered.

"And looking for pie?" I raised an eyebrow.

Dean smirked at me. "Oh you know it." Then he looked serious. "By the way, what kind of gun is that?"

"Oh this?" I held it up. "You've heard of the Colt right? Well this is similar to it; in fact there's a few of them that have been in my family's possession for generations now. Including ammo and how to make more bullets."

Their eyes widened. "You're kidding right?" The other guy, Sam, said.

"Nope, there's only one that isn't there and that's what hunters everywhere call 'The Colt'. Which you guys are rumoured to have." I told them.

"How'd you get your hands on that?" Dean asked.

"Simple; my family are the descendants of Samuel Colt. Now, I gotta figure out what to do with this guy." I said directing my attention to the body on the floor.

They simply looked at me in shock before shaking out of it. "I think we can help with that." After all was said and done and the demon's body was taken care of we were back in the diner. It had been a weird turn of events — meeting the infamous Winchesters and killing the demon I'd been hunting lately — but, it was all over now and I could finally finish the second half of my pie.

But when I looked for it, it was gone.

"About that last piece of pie…" I heard a voice say behind me. My eye twitched.

Dean Winchester was a dead man.

* * *

**And there you have it; my official entrance into the Supernatural fandom. *Sigh* I feel accomplished! Now I think I'll go have some pie — That is to say Dean hasn't eaten it already.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
